Tex Taylor Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cleg Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Boot Hill Showdown for an Outlaw Buster | Synopsis2 = Outside Pop Gordon's Small Rafter G Ranch is Slash Farren and his outlaws who plan on taking the property as their hideout and using it to keep the cattle they have stolen. Slash Farren and his gang burst in as the Gordon's are sitting down for dinner and gun down Gordon's two eldest sons Slim and Lem and forces the family to house them. The gang then rides off to the Rocking Arrow ranch to rustle the cattle there to store at the Small Rafter G. The following day the owner of the Rocking Arrow learns of the theft but finds no trace of the rustlers. He rides out to Dobe City to get the sheriff and comes across Tex Taylor along the way, who is also travelling into Dobe City. Along the way, the owner of the Rocking Arrow tells Tex about the theft of his cattle. He wonders if his neighbour Pop Gordon also lost some cattle when suddenly they spot him riding in a wagon with another man. When they ask Pop if he was thieved as well, Pop tells them now and quickly departs. Thinking that Pop was acting suspicious, Tex spots a rope trailing down behind the wagon and recognizes it as a sign that something isn't right. That night Tex Taylor rides out to the Small Rafter G Ranch and snoops around. In the cattle pen he finds cattle that have the Rocking Arrow's brands on them. He is spotted by one of Slash Farren's men on sentry duty but quickly knocks him out and ties him up in the barn. Spying in one of the windows, he overhears Slash tell his men that they intend to hide out and sell the cattle for a fortune. When he sends another man to check on the sentry, Tex easily subdues this man as well. When neither man comes back, Slash decides to go out looking himself with one of his men and orders the rest to kill the Gordon's if they try anything. As Slash and his minion check the barn, Tex rushes to the house and gets the drop on the gang inside and with the help of the Gordon family manages to subdue Slash and his minion when they rush back to the house to see what's going on. Later when the sheriff arrives, they ask how Tex figure out they were in trouble and tells them that he spotted the rope dangling from the wagon. Tex explains that "long rope" is a slang term for a cattle rustler and realized what the message was and came to help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Slash Farren and his gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Desert Gold Brings Bushwack Bullets | Synopsis3 = At the local saloon Old Ben is harassed by Hank Forbes and his men who want to know where Ben's gold prospect is located. When Ben refuses the gang threatens to shoot him where he stands, but then Sheriff Blaze Carson enters the saloon and breaks up the fight. He demands that Jesse Forbes and his mob leave town in two hours or be arrested. Forbes and his men leave, but threaten to get revenge against the sheriff. Later when Forbes and his posse have left, Ben thanks Carson and then rides off to where his gold is located. Suspecting that Ben might have trouble from Jesse Forbes and his men, he decides to tag along to make sure he makes it okay. As they make their way on the trip, they are followed by Forbes and his posse. The terrain is harsh and arid and as Hank and his mob make their way on the back trail one of the gang wonders if they'll have enough water. Jesse guns the man dead and steals his water, confiding to the remaining gang that they have enough to make it now. Later, Blaze Carson comes across the man's dead body and realizes what's going on. While up ahead, Ben prepares to camp for the night aware that Forbes and his men are following him. At Jesse's camp, he and his lone minion check their water rations and find that their canteens are both half full. That night as they sleep, Ben sneaks onto their land and dumps out their canteens. The next morning the two thirsty gang members find their canteens empty. Jesse suspects a double cross and guns Hank down dead. He then pushes on but soon the heat gets the better of him and he begins to hallucinate. He eventually catches up to old Ben who offers him a mercy and gives him water just as Blaze Carson arrives. Revived from the water, Jesse is about to gun both men down, but Blaze is faster shooting Jesse dead. With the outlaws dealt with Ben thanks Blaze for his help and the sheriff rides back to town. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hank Forbes * Jesse Forbes Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Trail of the Stalking Killer | Synopsis4 = Along the foothills of Monte De Cristo Mountains, the sheriff is on a trail of a grizzle bear that has been attacking cattle that the locals have dubbed "Three Toes". Unable to track the bear down, the sheriff calls in his old friend Tex Taylor to try and eliminate the bear problem. Tex arrives and gladly takes up the task. He succeeds in tracking down Three Toes and is about to shoot the bear when somebody takes a shot at him, and scares the bear off. The shooter gets the drop on Tex and introduces himself as Jed Coleman. Coleman explains that he cannot allow him to kill Three Toes. He explains that he was run off his property by a rancher named Ned Klein and that Three Toes has caused Klein a lot of trouble and wants to see him suffer a bit for it. Tex explains that the bear needs to stop because it could become a man killer and Jed realizes that perhaps he had been acting poorly and the two set off to find the bear. Three Toes meanwhile has picked up the scent of some cattle and plots towards Ned Klein's ranch. There Ned informs his daughter that their prize steer -- to sold and shipped that day -- has broken out of the pen. With none of the ranch hands out, Ned decides to go out and get the steer before Three Toes can get at it. Not wanting her father to go out alone, Ned's daughter convinces him to let her join along. Three Toes comes across the steer and attacks it, the battle attracting the attention of Tex Taylor and Jed. The pair come at the bear and Tex manages to wound it. The bear leaves the steer alone and races at the gunslinger who is able to gun it down before it can attack. With the steer saved and Three Toes dead, Tex Taylor convinces Ned Klein to return Jed's land to him and then rides off into the sunset once again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * "Three Toes" (A bear) * Ned Klein Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}